


snowstorm

by Anonymous



Category: MCYT - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ranboo forgot where techno’s house is. he gets caught in a snowstorm
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 414
Collections: Anonymous





	snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! im aware this isnt the best since i havent written anything in- years.  
> also english isnt my first language so i apologize if i made some mistakes!! (^_^)

A gust of wind blew at him, the snow hitting his face and sizzling on his skin. Ranboo’s arms wrapped around himself as his frail frame shivered in the freezing temperatures. The white sheet of snow stretched out as far as his eyes could see, no sign of life in sight.

The hybrid forgot where techno’s house was, and now he was lost. In the middle of a snowstorm. His luck truly is peculiar. Why did he even leave anyway?? He tried to recall the reason and frowns when he realizes that it had already slipped past his mind. Damn his horrible memory.

Another wave of ice-cold wind blew past him, and he shudders, snapping out of his thoughts and being reminded of his current situation. The boy’s lips trembled, and he continues trudging through the snow, not sure where he’s going, but hoping he’ll come across something that could help him find his way back home.

Home. He thinks back to techno’s warm house. Oh, how he wishes he was there right now, curled up in front of the fire and laughing with Phil. A sob escapes his lips, and tears pool in his eyes. He’s cold, lost, and afraid. He’s so alone. He begs and prays that Phil would suddenly show up and hug him.

He misses Phil. He wants to go back to him. Phil can keep him safe and protect him from the harsh cold. Too lost in his thoughts, Ranboo didn't notice that he started crying. He closes his eyes, shielding them from the snow. The shivering ender-hybrid fell to his knees, his hands going numb.

Was he going to die here? Probably. He’s too tired to move anymore, letting out distressed enderman noises and chirps. Ranboo tried and opens his eyes a little. He was laying on his side in the snow. It was burning him but he couldn't care less. He closes his eyes again, the sound of the wind fading away as he passes out.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Don’t worry Phil. we’re gonna find him. I promise.”

Techno put a hand on philza’s shoulder, The said man freaking out. Ranboo had been gone for hours now. There has been no sight of him and the snowstorm is still strong, showing no signs of letting up any time soon. Phil was worried sick, looking everywhere for the tall teen. 

The old man tried not to overthink it, but he still couldn't help the thoughts in the back of his head, whispering to him that ranboo is dead somewhere. That ranboo was alone and afraid when he died, with no one by his side. He frowns, walking even faster while he looks around.

Techno suddenly stops dead in his tracks, raising his gaze from the ground in front of him. 

“wait. Phil do you hear that?”

“hear what?” The winged man turns to techno, who was looking around. “I hear,,, something. it's not human,” The blood god frowns as he speaks “it- it sounds like an enderman.”

Phil’s eyes widen before he follows techno, both of them following the source of the sound as quickly as they can. After hours of searching, night-time fell. While they’re walking, the blond narrows his eyes. There was a small pile of snow. Something was poking out from underneath it. Was it some dead animal? 

As they get closer, he spots tufts of black and white hair sticking out from underneath the snow. His heart drops. That’s no dead animal. That’s ranboo. Phil runs towards him, techno right behind him.  
He pulls ranboo out from underneath the snow, dusting it off of him. The boy was unconscious, which didn’t help to calm the man’s nerves.

“Techno- Techno he’s freezing- We have to get him home- now.” The piglin-hybrid didn’t need to be told twice. He took off his cape and grabbed the teen, wrapping it around him and carrying him. He quickly made his way back home, Phil chasing behind him. Both men could only beg that the poor boy is not dead.  
Once he could see his house in the distance, he sped up, running towards the front door and slamming it open. 

Techno puts down ranboo in front of the fire, while Phil walks in and closes the door behind him. The father grabs the first aid kit and falls to his knees in front of the ender-hybrid. He takes off his clothes, which were wet from the melting snow. The poor teen had burn marks all over him and his shoulder was cut open, probably from a branch, Phil lied to himself. He takes a deep breath and gets to work, aiding ranboo’s injuries. He finishes wrapping up his entire chest and his shoulder with bandages, as well as his head too, which must have started bleeding when he fell to the ground and hurt himself.

Phil frowned. He was glad that ranboo was safe, but his heart ached from seeing all the injuries. The blond man shakes his head and covers the boy with techno’s cape again, throwing a few more logs into the fire so it doesn't burn out. Ranboo was still out cold, but now he was safe. Phil sighed and left to the kitchen, hoping that ranboo wakes up.


End file.
